russelfandomcom-20200213-history
9TV dares Filipinos to shake their viewing habits
August 23, 2014 (From left) 9TV's Fall in Love for You's Empress Schuck, The Price is Right's Richard Gutierrez, Superstar's Angeline Quinto, Temptation Island's JM de Guzman and I'm a Princesa's Ingrid dela Paz are some of the stars who will bolster the station's chances of competing against the two local network giants. Hip, fresh and definitely more exciting! Those words perfectly capture the new look of RPN-9 as it alters its name to 9TV-boldly indicating the network's desire to reinvent itself and garner a bigger share of the market. After Solar bought a massive chunk of RPN’s airtime and virtually converted the channel into a crime and suspense platform, there was absolutely for kiddie audiences. For the first time in its history, the station could enter a single program in the Anak TV derby. Two days after the grand press launch held last Thursday, August 22, at the C3 Events Place in Greenhills, San Juan, 9TV publicly introduced its new set of programs via a television special titled K''asama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako!. The boob tube spectacle was taped at the SMX Convention Center of the SM Mall of Asia in Pasay City and was aired earlier today, August 23, at exactly 7 p.m. Hosting the event were Richard Gutierrez of ''The Price is Right and Empress Schuck of 9TV's newest kilig teleserye Fall in Love for You. The young and dynamic team of RPN-9 and their executives, led by head honcho Tonyboy Cojuangco, were all present to partake in the celebration. Kasama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako!, provided a sneak peek of the network's 60 new shows that are all set to premiere this week. The stars came in full force to introduce and talk about their respective shows. Mirroring the newly repositioned network's image, the occasion adopted a variety show format complete with games, dance and song numbers and band performances by Kaligta. Some of the stars who showed up that evening includes Bayani Agbayani, Ingrid dela Paz, Arron Villaflor, Andres Brillantes, German Moreno, Roderick Paulate, Nova Villa, John Wayne Sace, Nikki Bagaporo, JM de Guzman, Pat-P Daza Planas, Kobi Vidanes, JB Agustin, Jillian Aguila, Diego Loyzaga, Christine Serrano, Errol Abalayan, Karen Reyes, Kim Gantioqui, Mariz Rañeses, Tom Doromal, Jazz Ocampo, Marc Carlos de Leon, Mr. Fu, Helen Gamboa, Bong Revilla, Anthony Catselo, Aileen Papin among many others. Boses Tinig Pinoy top finalists are Coleen Mangabat, Mhelrose UyJohanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman, Jasmine Santos, Alex Soller, Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo, Christopher Mendoza, Ian MendozaIan, Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca, Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin, Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Kristofer Martin and Joshua Dionisio. Dance number with the UP Pep Squad drew ooh's and aah's from everyone inside the venue while Angeline Quinto's Superstar number wrapped up the evening's presentation to wing Sana Sana. The official station jingle Kasama Ako!, composed and performed by the pop superstar Angeline Quinto. SHAKING THE STATUS QUO. The Kasama Network's overhaul was made possible after the Cabangon Chua-owned network entered into a long-term block airtime agreement with ALC Group of Companies, the Solar Television Network company and Solar Entertainment Corporation. The tie-up allowed RPN-9 to boost its programming, which consequently bolstered the network's chances to compete against established network giants, ABS-CBN and GMA-7 along with IBC-13 and TV5. According to Amb. Antonio L. Cabangon Chua (Chairman) and Benjamin Ramos, (President, CEO), the slogan Kasama Ako!, mirrors the network's objective of radically altering the public's boxed viewing habits. The young network executive shared that they're here to offer alternative programs to cater to the needs of those who are looking for something different aside from the usual flavor offered on the primetime slot. "Our objective is to shake the TV landscape and be able to shake your viewing habits," said Mr. Antonio in a conversation with PEP (Philippine Entertainment Portal). "Ang maraming tao kasi akala nila Dos and Siyete lang, hindi, gusto namin ma-shake ‘yong perception mo." According to Mr. Antonio, RPN-9 is still handling the engineering side but Solar Entertainment Corporaton will be providing the content of the TV station. Pat Marcelo-Magbanua is now in charge of media relations for RPN-9 but Terra Daffon is still with corporate affairs of RPN-9. In the question and answer portion of 9TV press launch, Mr. Sy allayed fears that the TV station might be influenced by Malaysian investors. He explained, "RPN-9 is still owned by the chairman Amb. Antionio Cabangon Chua." The primetime block of rival networks ABS-CBN, GMA-7, IBC-13 and TV5 are filled with telenovelas but RPN-9 promises to deliver varied shows that veer away from this genre. 9TV’s schedule can be seen on their official Facebook You can also find the viewers’ reactions. "We want to give people an alternative. If we offer people another teleserye, pareho lang kami sa Channel 2 and Channel 7. I think they are serving their market very well but we just want to want to provide an alternative for people who wants to watch a teleserye on primetime." Starting tonight, August 23, 9TV now airs its new programming using its brand new 100kw transmitter that cost US2.6 million (about P117 million). This allows 9TV to be picked up in areas as far as San Jose, Cabanatuan in the north.